What If?
by katdancer
Summary: What if Belle's Life was different what if she met the Beast searching for saftey?
1. Frightening News

**What If?**

What if Belle had gone off with Gaston? What if she had never found the Beast? What would happen to the Beast if Maurice had never have gotten lost? I am here to answer these questions.

* * *

"Papa," Belle called from outside the house.

"I'm in the workshop Belle!" He replied. Belle ran to the cellar door and threw them open.

"Papa, I went to town today and Gaston just wouldn't leave me alone. He's rude and conceited and I'm not interested. But, he's very persuasive and a bully." She said with a sigh.

"Belle this attitude is not like you. What's really the matter?" Maurice said concerned.

"Papa," She paused, "He asked me to marry him! Can you imagine it, me the wife of that MONSTER!"She started to cry.

"Now now, he can't be all that bad now can he? He cajoled her.

"He's terrible. He doesn't even care what I think. The wedding is tomorrow and I have to do it or he will call you crazy and have you taken away from me. And I won't have it!" She said in a tizzy. Maurice came to her side and held her in a comforting embrace as she sobbed into his arms. About an hour had passed and they were still sitting on his workbench in the cellar.

"Come on Belle, daylight is gone. Let's get up and we can get ready for bed. Would you like a cup of tea before you sleep?" Her Father asked with a smile. She simply nodded yes for the response to his question. They silently climbed the stairs to the house and Belle went to change as Maurice made a small pot of tea. She picked her nightgown off the bed and changed out of her light blue dress. She crawled under the covers and thought to herself how this would be her last night in her father's home. This brought new tears to her eyes and she began to cry quietly to herself. Maurice opened her door, tea in hand. He saw the fresh tears streaming down her face and he cringed at seeing her so upset. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed while she drank her tea.

"Papa," she sniffed," will you stay with me tonight? I know I shouldn't b-but I'm so nervous about tomorrow." She stuttered.

"Belle, everything will be fine I promise. We will get up in the morning and go see Gaston and maybe when he sees how distraught you are he will give you more time." He assured her. She gave her father a hug before getting comfortable in her warm blankets. She closed her eyes and began to drift into a deep sleep.


	2. Nightmare

Maurice was still in the chair watching his daughter sleep. He didn't have the slightest idea how to tell Gaston to leave her be. He wanted her to get married and have a life of her own but if she was uncomfortable he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to. Belle started to toss and turn while she was asleep. He rubbed her back hoping to soothe her; instead she screamed and sat up in bed. There was a sparkle of perspiration above her brow.

"Oh," she sighed. "It was just a dream. Papa, thank you for staying with me but I'm keeping you from your sleep. Please go to bed thank you for staying."

"Are you sure Belle?" He said with a furrowed brow. "I will stay if you need me again; I'm right around the corner."

"Thank you but no Papa, I'll be fine." She assured him. She lay back down again and before her father left he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well Belle." He cooed. Belle stared at the ceiling for a while. She thought about the horridness of her nightmare. Gaston was being too rough and she didn't like it. Afraid to close her eyes again, she got up and decided to go see Philippe out in the barn. She pulled on her cloak and quietly left to sneak to the barn. Philippe was happy to see her because it was too lonely at night while everyone slept. Belle went into his stall, pulled the quilt off the door above her and sat on the fresh hay. Philippe laid down with his head close enough to her so she could scratch his head.

"Philippe, you are so lucky." She sighed. "You don't have to worry about hurting people and caring about them and getting married." Philippe lifted his head as if he didn't understand. "Don't worry Philippe, I'll be fine. I just hope Gaston is a little more civil towards me." Philippe whinnied loudly, as if offering help." I don't think you will need to step in but, be ready to run at a moment's notice so we can run. Belle yawned and lay down on the hay and fell asleep once more.

The rooster crowed and Belle awoke with a jump. She hopped up and quickly and silently fed Philippe his breakfast. She ran to the house to find her father sitting at the table sitting with a familiar silhouette. Her father's eyes widened and she nimbly snuck into her room because she was unpresentable for any sort of company. Especially Gaston's she wouldn't allow herself to be seen like this in her own home it was too scandalous. Belle quickly pulled on a purple gown she had worn a few days before. And threw her hair back and tied it with a ribbon loosely. She then took a look at herself in her mirror, took 3 deep breaths and emerged into the men's company.

"Good morning Papa, are you doing alright?" She said looking anxiously at him, and simply nodded to the figure next to her as she took her seat at the table.

"I'm fine; I will be in my workshop if you need anything. Gaston wanted a word with you." He reassured her as he left for his workshop in the cellar.

"Now Belle is that anyway to act towards your future husband?" Gaston sneered.

"Gaston I have no intentions of being happy with you when we get married. I only agreed to this monstrous deal because of what you threatened against me. I will do what you say only within reason and I will not be giving up my books." She said matter of factly. Gaston stood up and pushed his chair away from the table. Belle cringed away in fear of being hit by him because she knew he would do it but perhaps he might wait until her father had gone away. Instead he picked her up out of her chair grasping her arms too tightly and he shook her.

"You will not speak to me in that way and you will marry me and do as I say. Or I will still send your crazy loon of a father to the asylum whether he needs to be there or not. Do you understand?" He said forcefully. Belle could only nod that she understood. Tears fell once again from the poor girls face. "And one more thing," he said as he released her," you will meet me tonight in front of the town church at four o clock. So we can be wed." And with that he left the house leaving Belle in a fog. She fell to the floor hunched over as if she would be sick. After she had cried until she could no more she regained a little composure and went back to her room. It was almost one when she decided she needed to get ready. Belle went to her wardrobe and picked her light blue cotton dress. It was comfortable and her father always said he loved how her eyes looked when she wore the color blue. She changed her clothes and sat down at the vanity table. She had let down her ponytail and brushed the curls out and twisted her bangs more tightly away from her face. She then twisted the rest of her chestnut colored hair into a single curl cascading down her back and finished off with a matching ribbon. It was now nearing to two thirty and Belle went to bring up her father and make him look presentable. Maurice was not too dirty just a little soot here and there. He cleaned up quite nicely and he put on his Sunday best. While Belle waited during that last half hour she began to pack some clothes and a few books.

"Belle?" there was a knock at her door."It's time to go. Are you ready?"

"Yes Papa I'm ready. As ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled to herself. Belle rode Philippe into town so she wouldn't have a hair out of place. She concentrated quite hard on breathing because if she didn't she might just fall and get hurt. Although if that plan wouldn't hurt her father any she would have considered it. She stopped Philippe just as they came to the front of the church. They could see his silhouette and he shifted his weight just slightly as if he was impatient. Belle got off of Philippe and held his reigns in one hand and her father's hand in the other. She was shaking.

"Belle I'm old and I've already lived my life. You don't need to do this for me. I will love you no matter what! Do you understand that?" he told her.

"Papa I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. And I won't let you suffer in that wretched place for my happiness because if you were there I wouldn't be happy. She explained.

"Why isn't this cute…. Belle," he stumbled over his words, "You look stunning even more so than you usually do. "

"Thank you Gaston but flattery will not change my mind any." She stepped away slightly.

"Well the minister is here we must not keep him waiting. Belle? He held out his arm for her and she took it and they walked inside the church doors.


	3. That Wretched Day

I am alive! I dont really like this story anymore but i decided to try again. writers block is a terrible thing too.

* * *

"Well the minister is here we must not keep him waiting. Belle? He held out his arm for her and she refused. "My Father will give me away to you I will not deny him this chance." They walked inside the church doors the chatter from everyone in the town filled the air as Gaston walked down the aisle indignantly and took his place by the minister. Someone began playing the organ and Belle began to hyperventilate. Maurice put his hands on her face to make her look at him.

"Belle you don't have to do this. Let me go. Please Belle; you are not going to be happy with him." Maurice begged. "You are such a stubborn girl," He shook his head, "Please breathe and don't cry you look so beautiful."

"Papa," she said with a sniff, "I love you so much and don't ever forget it." The song changed and Maurice and Belle walked out from the church hall down through the aisle. Gaston had a sneer on his face and Maurice let go and took a seat. When time came for the I do's Gaston's voice rang out clear. Belle was now crying even harder than before and managed to sniff out her I do. The minister pronounced them man and wife. Gaston took her face in his hands, lifted her chin and kissed her lips with a little too much force than necessary.

He then whispered in her ear "Stop crying, it's not becoming for a woman to weep this much."

"What are you going to do if I don't? I married you isn't that enough? If you don't mind I would like to speak with my father for a moment." She spat back at him. She ran into her father's open arms and continued to weep. Gaston eventually grew sick of her behavior and forcefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Everyone had already made their way over to the reception party at the tavern across the road. Everyone gave them congratulations and wished them well. As the night went on Gaston became very intoxicated and Belle refused to go home with him until he was sober. Being as drunk as he was he refused her to go to her father's home and they ended the night very late. Gaston took Belle to his place. He unlocked the door and took Belle by the arm. He was so much stronger than she was. He gripped her tightly and opened his bedroom door. She started to shiver and struggle in his grasp. She couldn't do it not so soon. He lifted her, tossed her on the bed and he began to undress. Belle whimpered in protest.

"You belong to me now," he said with an evil grin. "If you scream it will only be worse." She wouldn't dare move. She was a lifeless, her mind shut down. The tears continued to fall harder and faster each time he touched her.

*two months later*

Belle waited until Gaston had left to hunt innocent animals to hang on the walls at the tavern. She was afraid. She went into town going to see the doctor. She did not want to have Gaston's children. It was too horrible to even consider. The doctor called her into his office; he checked her vitals and asked her many questions. When her examination was finished he looked her straight in the eye and said, "Belle you are pregnant. You should be ready to deliver in about seven or eight months depending if the child reaches full term or comes early.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She questioned.

"Yes, you are a young, healthy woman I wouldn't doubt my knowledge." He said matter of factly. Belle could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Thank you" she managed to choke out. She left and ran. Her father had left for an inventor's fair of sorts earlier in the week so she couldn't tell him. She also did not wish to tell Gaston about the matter either even though he would eventually figure it out. She went home and sat on the bed that the two of them were now sharing. Maybe now that she was going to have a child her husband would stop abusing her. She prayed often especially that the child would be a girl, just too somewhat irritate Gaston. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wood breaking.

"BELLE!" He hollered, "I brought you something!" She came out of the bedroom looking flushed.

"Yes Gaston what is—"she cut off catching the smell of the fresh bloody kill laid on the table. She wretched over and became sick. Gaston, never seen her sick before ran to get a cold wet rag. Belle was quite surprised at his actions and thought perhaps his mother had taken care of him when he was ill in the past.

"Are you alright? You've never become sick when I've brought home my kill before." He coddled her awkwardly. It was odd for Belle to see him so vulnerable. She didn't know whether or not to tell him yet. She decided against it because he swept her up in his arms gently as to not jostle her so much and become sick again. He put her to bed and left the cold towel on her face to soak up the perspiration on her brow.

"Do you wish for me to fetch the doctor? Or get you anything else? I want you to be well, even if it may not come across that way." He was very sincere.

"No, don't send for the doctor I have already been to see him today." He raised his eyebrows questioning her statement. "I wasn't feeling well earlier. Gaston, I-" "Belle what happened?" I- , Gaston" she struggled to answer, "You are going to be a father." She flinched back expecting him to be angry. Instead he stumbled back into the dressing table and had a rather goofy looking smile on his face. "Really, a Father? Just think of all the fun things I will get to do with my son!" "Wait just a minute, what if it is a girl? Ha! He laughed Gaston's family will only be boys!" "How do you know that? What will you do if it is a girl?" "Belle, He came down to her level and took her small hand in his. We will get to that bridge if it happens. "I'm going to the tavern to tell the Guys the great news!" Belle was uneasy about any part of her and now her child's future. She simply closed her eyes and went to sleep to hopefully have some much needed rest.

*Six months later*

Gaston had become very irritable his kind nature didn't stay more than a month. Belle had become more emotional than normal and was getting close to her last weeks. She was unable to walk around as much as she would have liked to, the doctor had put her on bed-rest since it was her first time and did not wish her to become ill. The Triplets from the tavern had come to help tend to everything that his wife was now unable to do on her own. Gaston was furious when he had come home and was yelling like a raging maniac. He went to his room to hopefully receive some sympathy from his wife. Belle was asleep with a book under her arm. Gaston looked at her and began yelling some more. "WOMAN! How many times have I told you that it is not RIGHT for a WOMAN TO READ!" Belle was startled awake and sat up as best she could. "Gaston, what, oh," she saw her exposed book by her side that she normally kept hidden in her pillowcase. She now was very scared because he had threatened her many times about if he caught her with a book she would be punished.


End file.
